What happens in Icecrown
by Adaephon.exe
Summary: It's time. They need to face the horrors of Icecrown. They can't turn back now. Can they survive?


I shivered. The cold air was even colder than I could take, even as a Death Knight. I looked over at Emree, and everyone else. Shaylith. Thollo. Filex. Likara. Xanaxxd. Dahildra. Hornhunter. Nessera. Dokito. The ten bravest people I know. Emree looked over at me, and gave me a fake smile. She knew of the dangers to come. We all did. For all we know, in the next few minutes we may be even colder corpses on the floor, ripe for ressing. I smiled back at her, as my skin began to shimmer. All eyes were on me as I turned into my normal, human form. I looked at the teleporter, then back at Emree. I say to her: "No matter what happens. I want you to know that I love you, and nothing could change that." I pulled her into a kiss, something that rarely happens. Not because I don't love her, it's that most of the time, I'm in Worgen form.

We both looked at the teleporter simultaneously, our eyes both locked on the shimmering blue light. I'll be honest, activating the teleporter was the hardest thing I have ever done. Fighting and killing all the monstrous creatures was overwhelming. As the previous event unfolded in my head, I blinked. It's time to stop daydreaming, and time to take action. I say: "Is everyone ready to face him?" Everyone gave a "Mhmm" or even just a simple nod. One by one, we each stepped on the teleporter, with Hornhunter being the last to step in. We all knew this was either a death sentence or the path of glory.  
As soon as I looked up, I saw him. The Lich King, sitting on his frozen throne. Suddenly, freezing air blasted me. I was chilled, If I didn't have plate armor on I'd probably be frozen. A loud, booming chuckle came from Arthas' direction, he was probably expecting us. I look up, to see a singed human with red orange lines running across him. "Bolvar." I whisper to myself. I look back to everyone and say: "It's time to end him. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. I stepped forward, and drew my runeblade. "Arthas." I said "It's time to pay for your crimes, against the Alliance, Horde, and Azeroth her self."  
"So, I am to drop Frostmourne and throw myself into the Light's vaunted justice?" He said mockingly, ready and able to kill each and everyone of us. "Hrm.." He looked around, scanning each and everyone of us. His eyes locked on Emree. I knew he was planning something for her. He raised Frostmourne and pointed it at her. She froze in fear, waiting for her demise. I dashed infront of her, blocking any incoming attacks. I became paralyzed as he lifted me off the ground, choking every last bit of oxygen in my lungs...

I watched in horror as Alionos took the blow for me, I watched helplessly as the worgen fidgeted, gasping for air. I almost charged the Lich King, to make him stop.. But it was too late. He had tossed Alionos behind him, impaling him on one of the spines of the Frozen Throne. I heard audible dripping noises as I watched blood drip down his sides and onto the floor. I screamed "NO!". I ran past Arthas, but before I could reach him, Arthas put a thick bubble of ice around him, impenetrable, I screamed even louder as I swung my axe at the ice, which was cracking, but not enough to break it. Thollo, my old teacher yelled at me to look out. I turned around in the nick of time, just barely dodging a Death Coil aimed directly at me.

I drew my attention to Arthas, and charged him, and started swinging wildly, and without hesitation, everyone joined the fray. After every arrow, spell blast and slice, he seemed to slow down. But, then again, so did we. We began to slow down after every hit, to us and him. I held the attention of the undead minions that he summoned, all while evading shadow traps on the ground. I saw the trap's full power as Xanaxxd's water elemental was blasted into the sky, shattering into a little rain. I took extra caution after that.

Nessera casted Bloodlust, making us all grow in size, and go into a fury. I noticed that everyone's blows had an increasing effect on him. Suddenly, it seemed he had enough. He yelled out: "APOCALYPSE!" so deafingly loud, my ears rang after that. We felt a tremor hit us, and we fell to the ground. I heard a crackling noise, but I couldn't react to it, before everyone's wind pipes began to be crushed...

The icy shell I was in crumbled. I was still impaled, though. I heard the Lich King talking, holding up Frostmourne, choking everyone. Good, It seems I woke up just in time. I picked my runeblade off the floor. I limped over to the monologing Lich King, I was behind him, so he did not hear me, nor see me. I yelled: "No... I lost you once, Emree. I will not lose you again!" I sliced at his right arm, intending to knock Frostmourne out of his hands, but what I did was much much better, I sliced off the Lich King's hand. He roared in pain, and began holding the area where his hand used to be, which was spurting blood. I felt a sort of relief, as everyone was dropped to the floor. I looked at Emree. I started to walk over to her, to ressurect her if she was dead, or to tend to her wounds if she was injured. I didn't walk very far, when I heard: "YOU MUTT! YOU WILL PAY!"  
Frostmourne, which was now in his left hand, flung torwards me, landing in an upper part of my chest. Once again.. everything went black.

I jolted up. I saw everyone on the floor, all out cold, and then I saw Alionos, all the way over here, next to me. I smiled for a moment, but then I noticed the enormous blade sticking out of his chest. I looked at Arthas, my mind still processing that somehow Alionos was here, and Arthas' hand way over there. I looked for my axe, which was no where to be found. I looked around for a weapon, but no one was close enough. But, my eyes landed on Frostmourne. I hated doing this, but I had to. I looked in horror, as blood pooled from his chest where Frostmourne once was I looked at Arthas. I almost cried, but I stopped myself. I charged, running as fast as my bloody, bruised legs could carry me. I went into a flurry of blade strikes, each drawing an enormous amount of blood. I put the rest of my force into one enormous swing, decapitating the monster, and the rest of his body fell apart into shambles. With what little energy I had left, I threw Frostmourne onto the ground, shattering it into three pieces.  
I ran to Alionos' side. I began to whimper. No.. He can't be dead. I loved him. I hated myself after that. Why. Why in Hellfire Peninsula did I want to wait until Arthas was dead to get married? I guess it doesn't matter anymore. He's already dead, and it's all my fault. The only one who woke up in the next ten minutes was Thollo. He saw the gory mess, of Alionos AND Arthas. He asked me "Was he stroke down by Frostmourne?" "Y..Yes.." I cried a little bit. "Normally, if someone's life is taken by that blade, their soul is forever trapped in Frostmourne..." "But.. Since you shattered it... We can bring him back."

"Wha... How?" "It's impossible." "Not necessarily. First, I want you to bring me what's left of Frostmourne." I did so, laying the pieces infront of him. "Good, now take these smelling salts, and put them infront of Nessera's nose. She should wake up." I put the foul smelling powder infront of her nose, and she jolted right up. "Ugh.. mon... I just had da baddest dream." She blinked, then looked around. "Oh... I guess it wasn't a dream den.." She looked at Horn, and his his pet Rust, both unconcious. Thollo looked back and saw the Troll, and asked her to come to his side. She walked torwards him, and Thollo explained the situation. She nodded, and said: "I know what to do" He told me the details as well, and we stood in a triangle around Alionos. One piece of the blade for each of us. the hilt of the blade for Thollo, the middle for Ness, and the tip for myself."

"Thollo began chanting, and a holy glow around his fingers begain to surround his shard. Nessera did the same, except hers was a glowy green. Then, it was my turn. I channeled runic power in to the end piece, causing it to glow a faint purple. We placed each piece next to Alionos, close to being connected, but not quite. An odd blue syphon came out of each shard, and into Alionos, and slowly, he began to rise. "What... I thought... I was dead... He looked down at the two massive hole in his chest, and Thollo and Nessera both rushed to his side, fusing the wounds together, and healing him.  
I was so happy. When he became aware that he wasn't dead anymore, he sat up. He turned back into his human form. He saw me and immediately walked torwards me. "Oh my god... I thought you were dead" We both comically said this to eachother at the same time. We ignored that fact. He said to me: "Don't ever die again." I jokingly replied with: "I'll try."


End file.
